


Only Me

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Merlin100 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Community: merlin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the “bruises” challenge at merlin100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “bruises” challenge at merlin100.

“And this one?” Arthur asked, kissing the bruise on Merlin's shoulder.

“Thrown up against a wall.”

“You should be more careful,” Arthur chided.

“You should stop annoying sorcerers so much,” Merlin replied. “Then they wouldn't try to kill you.”

“Just as well I have my very own sorcerer to keep me safe then.” Arthur moved his hand down to Merlin's hip, fitting it over the bruise he'd made there himself last night. “I should be the only one who gets to bruise you.”

Merlin shivered and nodded; he couldn't help thinking so too.


End file.
